Les Avengers sur leur 31 !
by Sam Tyler
Summary: Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée de Nouvel An pour rattraper ses erreurs de l'année passée et prendre des bonnes résolutions ? Enfin, en théorie... En pratique, nos Avengers auront plus de mal...


\- Mes cheveux !

\- Ses cheveux !

\- Il est en feuuu !

\- Et faire danser les diables et les Dieuuuuuuuux !

Dans une atmosphère chaotique, qui était autrefois celle d'un cabaret très chic, un spectacle catastrophique s'offrait aux spectateurs désoeuvrés : Thor, la crinière en feu, courait partout en agitant les bras, tandis que Stark le poursuivait, nu comme un vers, brandissant un extincteur. Non loin de là, Captain arrivait avec une carafe d'eau alors que Barton se lançait dans un karaoké sauvage, imitant un défunt chanteur de rock'n'roll bien connu.

\- Il suffiraaaaaaaaa d'une étincelle !

\- Je m'enflamme, éteignez-moi !

Captain, volant à son secours et n'écoutant que son courage, jeta la carafe droit devant lui, dont le contenu arriva en plein sur Loki. Celui-ci trébucha, et tomba en plein sur son frère transformé en torche capillaire. Une flamme monta jusqu'au plafond. Loki poussa un cri aigü :

\- Je fonds !

\- Revenir à l'état saauuuuvaaaage !

à cet instant, Strange traversa la scène au pas de course, dans une tenue de lapin rose à grandes oreilles, Banner courait derrière lui, un hachoir à la main :

\- C'est l'heure du civet !

\- On ne mange pas le matériel! hurla Captain.

\- Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeuuux !

Stark trouva comment enclencher l'extincteur, mais celui-ci lui échappa et partit dans une course folle à travers la pièce, atterissant en pleine tête de la première dame à côté du président des États-Unis en personne. Elle tomba tête la première dans sa bûche glacée. À cet instant, Fury surgit au milieu de la scène, dans une tenue de danseuse de french cancan en agitant ses jambes :

\- Et on va danser le can-can ! De sept à soixante-dix-sept ans ! Les petits enfants, les grands-mères, vont tous lever la jambe en l'aiiiir !

Stark fut pris lui aussi de la folie de la danse et entraîna Loki, plus enflammé que jamais, dans sa danse nudiste. Loki ne tarda pas à mettre le feu à la première chose qui se présentait à lui, à savoir la robe bleu-blanc-rouge à froufrous de Fury.

\- ALLUMEEEZZZ LE FEUUUU !

\- GO GO GO !

Les portes du cabaret volèrent en éclats dans toute la pièce, le groupe d'intervention se jeta au milieu du désastre. Thor, Loki et Fury en feu, Strange en lapin rose, Banner prit d'une folie meurtrière, Barton en Dieu du rock, et Captain cherchant désespéremment un tuyau d'arrosage...

 **Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?**

Voici la véritable histoire du Nouvel An 2018. Voici la véritable histoire de la chute capillaire de Thor. Êtes-vous prêts à l'entendre ?.. (ta-ta-taaannnnn!)

La soirée avait si bien commencé pourtant, pleines de bonnes résolutions telles qu'arrêter de se rendre ridicule aux yeux du reste du monde. Les Avengers formaient un groupe soudé dans la détresse, ils avaient conçu un plan en béton pour redorer leurs blasons. Fini les soirées karaokés pour anniversaire, fini les mariages improvisés, fini les excursions en territoire magique, non, tout cela était derrière eux ! Ils ne savaient pas par quel miracle ils avaient été invité par le président des États-Unis en personne au Nouvel An, dans le plus chic cabaret de New-York. Les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées, rester groupir, prévenir le groupe d'intervention, pas d'alcool ni de réseaux sociaux, pas de conversations avec un inconnu, et surtout ne pas ramasser de chaussure abandonnée ! Fury les avait bien coaché, au moindre dérapage, c'était une mission spéciale au fin fond du Groenland : recenser les icebergs.

\- Bon ! S'exclama Captain. Soldats, revoyons la mission !

\- Chef, oui, cheeefff !

Les Avengers étaient tous alignés en costume et nœud papillon, au garde à vous, alors que Captain rassembler les troupes et redonner du moral à toutes ces jambes tremblantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on veut ?

\- Un réveillon nickel, chef !

\- Et quand est-ce qu'on le veut !

\- Ce soir, chef !

\- Stark, redresse-moi ce nœud papillon immédiatement ! Toi, les yeux fixes ! Barton tiens-toi droit ! Strange, dans les rangs ! Quel est notre plan ?

\- Parce qu'on a un plan ? marmonna Barton.

\- Silence ! Notre mission, soldats, est de passer un réveillon impeccable. Pour ce faire, hors de question de nous séparer ! Et au moindre inconnu qui passe ?

\- Baston ! cria Barton.

\- Qui a dit ça ?! Interdiction formelle de parler aux inconnus ! La salle sera surveillée en direct par Jarvis, qui nous préviendra au moindre mouvement suspect ! Et maintenant, en avant, marche !

Le groupe arriva dans la salle de spectacle dans une atmosphère fébrile. Ils scrutaient les murs et les plafons, attendant l'arrivée du démon. Strange se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait au milieu de ces énergumènes. À la moindre occasion, il aurait vite fait de déserter. Fury arriva vers eux, l'œil mauvais :

\- Pas de dérapage ce soir Messieurs, je compte sur vous ! Sauf si vous voulez prélever la température de l'océan arctique ! Le président et sa chère épouse sont là, alors tenez-vous à carreaux !

\- Promis, monsieur.

Promis hein ? Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on verra... En attendant, moi aussi je passe le réveillon. Sacré moi. Et je suis le seul à savoir que l'équipe engagée par le cabaret est bloquée par la neige à Chicago... Ils n'arriveront pas à temps, quel dommage. Il va falloir s'occuper de ça. Pendant ce temps, à une table, le petit groupe de nos amis attendaient que la soirée se passe. Banner tendit la main vers le plat principal, mais Captain lui mit une tape :

\- On ne touche pas à la nourriture !

\- Inconscient ! lui dit Stark.

\- Tu veux que ça recommence, c'est ça ?! S'étrangla Loki.

\- Que le démon revienne ?! hurla Thor.

La salle entière fut plongée dans le silence et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, dans la tête de Strange, alors que Stark se levait pour faire un discours :

\- N'ayez crainte !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?.. marmonna Captain.

\- Et merde..., ronchonna Banner.

\- Langage ! répliquèrent les Avengers en choeur.

\- Notre ami nous racontait une histoire asgardienne. C'est épatant, la mythologie nordique ! Bonne soirée à tous !

Les invités recommencèrent à parler entre eux, alors que Fury leur lançait un œil noir depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Pour la discrétion, on repassera, remarqua Strange.

À cet instant, un homme en costume monta sur scène et parla dans le micro :

\- Mesdames, messieurs, nous vous prions de nous excuser mais les acrobates devant assurer le spectacle de ce soir sont malheureusement bloqués par une tempête de neige à Chicago. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, et vous demandons de bien vouloir patienter.

Patienter ? On n'a que ça à faire, tiens ! C'était sans compter sur moi, roi des narrateurs, démon diplômé et même surqualifié, maître incontesté de la terreur Avengersienne et... Oui, bon d'accord j'en fais trop. Je vais m'en prendre à ma victime préférée... et ses beaux cheveux. Oh oui, ses cheveux... Qu'il en profite, ça ne durera pas. Coup de vent furtif dans le dos !

\- Je l'ai senti ! s'écria-t-il, bondissant de sa chaise.

Tous les autres lui sautèrent dessus et le collèrent à sa chaise.

\- Es-tu fou ?! demanda Loki.

\- Mon frère, je te dis qu'il est là, je sens sa présence !

\- Jarvis ?! S'inquiéta Stark.

\- RAS monsieur.

\- Pourtant il était là !

\- Bon, on va vite se calmer..., commença Barton.

Il sortit un rouleau de scotch ultra-résistant triple épaisseur, Captain lui demanda de le ranger dans l'instant, un Thor ligoté n'étant pas très discret.

\- D'accord, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre si...

C'est le moment, à l'attaque ! POSSESSIOOONNN !

\- Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin ! meugla Thor en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Et voilà !

\- Roi des costauds ! Et mon frère et moi pouvons assurer le spectacle pour les pauvres terriens que vous êtes ! Viens, mon frère !

\- Non non non non...

Loki s'accrocha à deux mains à la nappe, Thor le tira d'un coup sec par les pieds, et tout s'envola dans les airs. Fury frôla la syncope et tenta de disparaître, alors que les deux asgardiens se dirigeaient vers la scène. Les Avengers ne savaient plus quoi faire, Banner s'effondra en larmes :

\- Oh non... Pourquoi ?

Sur scène, Thor racontait une de leurs glorieuses batailles, à grand renfort de mime et de gestuelle équivoque, sous le regard médusé de la salle.

\- Et soudain, il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution pour nous échapper !

\- AH NON ! cria Loki. C'est humiliant !

\- Mon frère se sacrifie pour la gloire d'Asgard !

Il empoigna Loki à pleines mains et le jeta à travers la pièce, celui-ci poussa un cri de belette apeurée alors qu'il s'envolait vers les cuisines.

\- Et c'est ainsi que la victoire fut nôtre !

\- Voilà, voilà ! s'écria Stark en venant vers la scène. Comment quoi, les asgardiens ont le sens de la fête !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il tente encore ? s'inquiéta Barton.

\- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille..., marmonna Captain.

Show Time ! Et c'est parti !

\- Quand à moi, j'ai toujours eu des talents cachés ! S'exclama Stark. J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir...

\- Oh non.

\- Transformiste !

\- Il ne va quand même pas...

\- Je crois qu'il va, si...

Stark revint des coulisses avec une boite de costumes et un rideau rose à paillettes, et il s'écria :

\- Démonstration !

Il disparut derrière le rideau, et ce ne fut plus que grondements de bête, et mouvements de débacle :

\- Rooh mais comment ça... Mais... ça marchait la dernière fois...

Tout ceci manquait un peu de piment. Alors que Stark se débatait, le rideau lui tomba sur les pieds, révélant à l'assistance sa nudité, à l'exception de ses chaussettes montantes Winnie L'Ourson. Il cria, se ramassa sur lui-même, et partit en formation tortue vers les coulisses. À cet instant, alors que le silence gêné meublait la salle, Barton se leva, attrapa un micro et s'exclama :

\- A fond le rock !

Il sortit des lunettes de soleil et les mit sur son nez, remontant la salle pour arriver sur scène alors que la musique résonnait derrière lui :

\- Tourner le temps à l'orage ! Revenir à l'état sauvage !

Captain eut envie de disparaître, surtout lorsqu'il vit Banner entraîner Strange vers la scène :

\- Et pour vous uniquement, de la grande illusion ! Banner le verdoyant et son lapin magique !

\- Lapin ?... s'inquiéta Strange. Où ça ?...

Banner l'empoigna par la main et se rua dans les coulisses. Fury décida d'aller voir dans les coulisses ce qui pouvaient bien s'y passer, afin de mettre une raclée à ces super-héros du dimanche ! Loki sortit des cuisines, les cheveux blancs de farine. Thor s'exclama :

\- Mon frère, je préfère quand tu as les cheveux roses !

Là, c'était trop d'affront ! Loki entra dans une colère bleue, et sa peau devint bleu, ses yeux rouges. Thor frémit devant cette vision, alors que la moitié des spectateurs s'enfuirent en courant. Captain voulut calmer le jeu, et tenta de joindre le Swat, à cet instant, Barton continua son délire de rock star :

\- Monter le son des guitares et le bruit des motos qui démarrent !

à grands renforts d'effets pyrotechniques, sa prestation scénique prit un autre tournant lorsqu'un feu d'artifice partit dans les cheveux du Dieu nordique. Sa tignasse s'enflammant, il se mit à courir les bras en l'air en hurlant :

\- Mes cheveux !

\- Ses cheveux ! hurla Captain.

\- Il est en feuuu ! cria Stark depuis les coulisses.

\- Et faire danser les diables et les Dieuuuuuuuux !

Stark poussa Fury dans un mouvement de sauvetage, celui-ci tomba dans une caisse de robes à froufrous. Dans une atmosphère chaotique, qui était autrefois celle d'un cabaret très chic, un spectacle catastrophique s'offrait aux spectateurs désoeuvrés : Thor, la crinière en feu, courait partout en agitant les bras, tandis que Stark le poursuivait, nu comme un vers, brandissant un extincteur. Non loin de là, Captain arrivait avec une carafe d'eau alors que Barton se lançait dans un karaoké sauvage, imitant un défunt chanteur de rock'n'roll bien connu.

\- Il suffiraaaaaaaaa d'une étincelle !

\- Je m'enflamme, éteignez-moi !

Captain, volant à son secours et n'écoutant que son courage, jeta la carafe droit devant lui, dont le contenu arriva en plein sur Loki. Celui-ci trébucha, et tomba en plein sur son frère transformé en torche capillaire. Une flamme monta jusqu'au plafond. Loki poussa un cri aigü :

\- Je fonds !

\- Revenir à l'état saauuuuvaaaage !

à cet instant, Strange traversa la scène au pas de course, dans une tenue de lapin rose à grandes oreilles, Banner courait derrière lui, un hachoir à la main :

\- C'est l'heure du civet !

\- On ne mange pas le matériel! hurla Captain.

\- Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeuuux !

Stark trouva comment enclencher l'extincteur, mais celui-ci lui échappa et partit dans une course folle à travers la pièce, atterissant en pleine tête de la première dame à côté du président des États-Unis en personne. Elle tomba tête la première dans sa bûche glacée. À cet instant, Fury surgit au milieu de la scène, dans une tenue de danseuse de french cancan en agitant ses jambes :

\- Et on va danser le can-can ! De sept à soixante-dix-sept ans ! Les petits enfants, les grands-mères, vont tous lever la jambe en l'aiiiir !

Stark fut pris lui aussi de la folie de la danse et entraîna Loki, plus enflammé que jamais, dans sa danse nudiste. Loki ne tarda pas à mettre le feu à la première chose qui se présentait à lui, à savoir la robe bleu-blanc-rouge à froufrous de Fury.

\- ALLUMEEEZZZ LE FEUUUU !

\- GO GO GO !

Les portes du cabaret volèrent en éclats dans toute la pièce, le groupe d'intervention se jeta au milieu du désastre. Thor, Loki et Fury en feu, Strange en lapin rose, Banner prit d'une folie meurtrière, Barton en Dieu du rock, et Captain cherchant désespéremment un tuyau d'arrosage...

 **Quelques jours plus tard, au Groenland.**

\- Roi des costauds, hein ?! ronchonnait Barton.

\- J'ai été humilié devant le président, se lamentait Fury. Je suis foutu.

Tous réunis sur la banquise, emmitouflés dans des polaires, les Avengers au grand complet et Nick Fury comptaient les icebergs, sauf Loki pour qui cette mission était de toutes façons ridicule.

\- Et mes cheveux, se lamentait Thor.

\- Toi, la ferme !

 _L'histoire cachée enfin, fut celle de Jarvis essayant de sauver ses compagnons, piratant le compte Twitter de Stark, et envoyant des appels à l'aide désespérés... Piratés par les bons soins du narrateur._

 _Et une fois de plus, le président n'a pas fait l'hélicobite pour nous aider ! TheRealPresident_

 _Ce soir on vous met le feu #Thor #TeamAvengers_

 _Soirée Hommage #RIPJohnny #BartonHallyday_

 _Venez nous aider bandes de connards ! SwatOfficiel #Ausecours #Sauveznous #çarecommence_

 _La grande souplesse de NickFuryOfficiel #Hontesuprême_

 _Démonstration asgardienne #onfaitàlaide_


End file.
